


21

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-05
Updated: 2003-03-05
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Public bathroom sex with a twist at the end.





	21

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a discussion on the Snarry ML. Can you have characterization in a pwp? I hope so.

Severus was reminded once again why he hated the Boy Who Lived. Leave it to Potter to come out of the closet and shatter century old prejudices. Why couldn’t he suffer like the rest of them?

Severus moved resentfully through the crowd that had gathered to celebrate Potter’s 21st birthday. The club was dark, strobe lights and smoke gave the almost naked men walking around the room the semblance of fallen angels.

The Slytherin wondered where Potter had found all these gorgeous wizards. He didn’t remember his students looking like *that*. Thank the gods for small favours, or he would have been in Azkaban faster than he could have said sex.

Severus finally reached his goal: the bathroom. He groaned as he entered the room. The bathroom was dirty, it smelled like sex and the flickering neon light gave it a decadent flavour.

The Potions master was tempted to leave when he saw Potter standing in front of one of the urinals, but Severus needed to pee and no brat was going to drive him away.

Severus unzipped his trousers and pulled his cock free. As he relieved himself, his eyes wondered over to Potter of their own free will. The boy probably had a ten-inches long, three-inches thick rod with the entire Hogwarts hymn tattooed on his dick.

Severus snorted. He acknowledged, in his head, that his antipathy was ridiculous. Potter was just a wizard, even if he had destroyed Voldemort and against all expectation had reached his 21st birthday.

“See something you like, Professor.” Was Potter flirting with him?

Severus pushed the thought aside and sneered. “You don’t have anything I haven’t seen before.”

Harry turned to face him. “Well, I see something I like.”

“Good for you, Potter.” Severus tried to zip his trousers, when Harry stopped. The boy’s hand grabbed his cock. Severus was about to remark that Harry should wash his hand, but the absurdity of the comment made him stop.

“I want to screw you.” Potter kept his eyes on him as the hand worked his cock into hardness.

It was absurd. Severus should push the boy aside, but rationality was not his top priority at the moment. “Why is that? You hate me.”

“What better way to punish you than you ram into you? To make you beg as I take my pleasure from your body.” Harry moved closer to Severus until they were centimetres away.

“Why should I let you? I’ve despised you since the moment I saw you,” Severus challenged. However, he did nothing to stop the hand that was pumping his cock.

“Oh, I rather think that you would enjoy to see the Boy Who Lived lose control, to know that you caused it.”

Oh, that sounded so tempting. Not that a good fuck was a less valid reason. Severus made his decision in a split second. He grabbed Potter and dragged him to the sink. Rummaging through his pockets, he took out a condom.

“Put that on, no kissing, no talking.” He would let the boy fuck him, but Severus would set the rules.

“What no foreplay?” Harry teased.

“If I wanted a bloody love affair, I would have picked someone I don’t despise as much.”

Harry smiled, ignoring the insult. He played with his own erection before slipping the condom on.

Severus leaned over the sink, pushed his trousers down and waited a heartbeat before Potter slammed into him.

Their eyes met in the mirror. It wasn’t a romantic gesture. Severus didn’t want to miss the moment when the perfect Gryffindor lost all control.

Harry slammed into him, silently, just like he had ordered. Severus pushed back to meet each trust, his muscles clenching around Potter. He had every intention to show the boy that he was still in control while being screwed.

Severus vaguely heard the door open and close hastily, but his eyes never left Potter. He saw the boy close his eyes a heartbeat before Potter came into the latex. Only then Severus let go and came, spunk covering Potter’s hand, his shirt and the sink.

The Slytherin used a spell to clean up, as Potter stood idle, watching. Severus moved toward the door. Before leaving, he said ‘Happy birthday’, but didn’t bother to look at Potter.

Severus walked toward an alcove. A curtain gave privacy to the people using it. Only his lover could think of something like that. Severus opened the black curtain and stared as his lover pushed into a boy’s mouth.

“I thought we could go home and you could screw me into the mattresses as you promised,” Severus said calmly.

His lover came into the boy’s mouth. He zipped his trousers up. “Let’s go. I had enough of all these Gryffindorks.”

Harry watched the two Slytherins move toward the exit. Both stood tall and proud. Coal black was a perfect contrast to the silvery blond. His eyes still on the couple, he felt someone grab him from behind.

“Hey, Draco.”

”Hello, Love.” Draco’s hand pressed on his crotch. “Are you having fun?”

“Yeah, I am.”

“Then, why are you so pensive?” Draco asked as he nibbled on Harry’s neck.

“I just thought that your father is one lucky bastard.”


End file.
